mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
Super Princess Peach
Super Princess Peach is a sidescroller game for the Nintendo DS. It has a major role reversal, in which Bowser kidnaps Mario and Princess Peach must rescue him. Story Bowser steals the Vibe Scepter and uses it to make various residents of Mushroom Kingdom, Toads and enemies alike, feel the vibes of joy, anger, and gloom. He then attacks Peach's Castle and kidnaps Mario, Luigi, and 127 Toads, and holds them prisoner in various areas, including his villa on Vibe Island. Princess Peach returns from a walk to discover what happened, and decides to go and rescue them. Toadsworth gives her an umbrella named Perry, with whom she can attack, throw, or absorb enemies. Peach goes through Ladida Plains, rescues some Toads, and eventually defeats Petey Piranha, and after he is destroyed (as usual) she rescues the Toad he has imprisoned. That night, Perry has a flashback about his grandfather. At Hoo's Wood, Peach saves more Toads, one by defeating the owl, Hoo. At Shriek Mansion, she defeats King Boo for the level's sixteenth Toad. Around this time, Perry's flashbacks begin to include two evil figures, one of whom is a magician. Peach rescues more Toads, defeating a Wiggler at Fury Volcano, Gooper Blooper at Wavy Beach, Blizzaurus the dragon at Gleam Glacier, and Kamek, as Giant Kamek, at Giddy Sky. By defeating Kamek she rescues Luigi. Perry's full story is revealed; he did not know who he was, but was adopted by an old man who became his grandfather. One day, an evil magician and evil minion came to take Perry for their boss (who remains unknown). The evil magician turned him into an umbrella and they left, but Perry was able to escape them without their notice, and soon a merchant found him and sold him to Toadsworth. Perry plans to find his grandfather after they rescue Mario. Peach goes to Bowser Villa. Once she has rescued all the Toads, she enters Bowser's area. He sends his general, the Army Hammer Bro after Peach, but she defeats him and fights Bowser, who eventually becomes Giant Bowser, but Peach defeats him and knocks him out the window into a distance, takes back the Vibe Scepter and rescues Mario. It is never revealed what happens with Perry afterwards; it is presumed that Mario helps him find his grandfather and defeat the evil magician and his boss, but the flashback after Kamek's defeat is the last of this that is ever mentioned in the game. Gameplay This game is a sidescroller, but unlike the ones that star Mario and Luigi, this one is a bit different. Some enemies cannot be killed by Peach jumping on them. She must hit them with her umbrella. She can also use Perry to throw them or absorb them. Underwater levels are in a submarine, similar to Super Mario Land. The map is similar to Super Mario Bros. 3, with five levels plus a boss stage at each one. Each stage can be accessed again at any time. Each non-boss level has three Toads that are imprisoned in boxes, and Peach can only advance to face Bowser once she rescues all the Toads. Peach also uses four Vibes: The Joy Vibe creates whirlwinds and allows her to fly (which greatly consumes the Vibe Meter). The Rage Vibe sets Peach on fire and she stomps the ground. The Gloom Vibe makes Peach cry Sailor Moon style, used as water to put out fire. The Calm Vibe slowly heals Peach over time. The Vibe Meter can be recharged by picking up crystals or absorbing enemies. Peach can also buy some more umbrella techniques at the store. Enemies Bosses *Petey Piranha *Hoo *King Boo *Wiggler *Gooper Blooper *Blizzaurus *Giant Kamek *Army Hammer Bro *Bowser (final boss) Locations This game takes place in Vibe Island. *Ladida Plains *Hoo's Wood *Shriek Mansion *Fury Volcano *Wavy Beach *Gleam Glacier *Giddy Sky *Bowser Villa Trivia *The Koopalings were set to appear in this game, and their sprites were created, but in the end they decided not to put them in the game. Category:Sidescrollers Category:Games Category:DS games